Mil años
by Luka-sama
Summary: Mil años despues de todo lo sucedido en Nortia con los barbaros, una chica llamada Viana descubre junto a su nuevo compañero de clase, Urian, que las leyendas de sus atepasados, pueden ser verdad. Historia basada en el libro "Donde los árboles cantan" publicado en este fandom por que FF aun no hace una sección para este hermoso libro. La idea principal le pertenece a Laura Gallego.


_Este fic es basado en el libro de Laura Gallego "Donde los arboles cantan" (El cual no me pertenece) pero dado que no hay una sección en la página, quería publicarlo en esta ya que es de la misma autora y una amiga me menciono sobre personas que hacían lo mismo._

 _Esta historia contiene Spoiler total del libro, pues es basada mil años después del Epilogo._

 _Espero les guste._

 **Mil años**

.

..

 _Todo a su alrededor era verde, donde los árboles se perdían de vista entre las nubes y unas enormes hojas transmitían una hermosa melodía. El mundo frente a ella de pronto se volvía colorido, lleno de criaturas que solo existían en cuentos._

 _Pero no estaba asustada._

 _A su alrededor lo mágico le parecía tan hermoso, al mismo tiempo que sentía un vago sentimiento de familiaridad._

 _Luego…todo se desvanecía y ella caía en la nada._

 _.._

 _._

Viana de Rocagrís ese era su nombre, era descendiente de una familia con una larga historia, aunque ahora solo eran conocidos por ser de la familia más rica de la tierra conocida antiguamente como Nortia. Curiosamente a pesar de haber nacido, como se decía coloquialmente "en una cuna de oro", ella no era feliz con esa vida como de niña. Detestaba cuando entro a la escuela no poder correr con los niños o jugar a las luchas como ellos. Su padre solía decirle que se comportara como una señorita. Era bastante aburrido en ocasiones, aunque lo amaba mucho.

Por suerte un amigo de su padre conocido como Lobo, siempre que llegaba a visitarlo aprovechaba para enseñarle algunas cosas del mundo. Donde las historias de luchas callejeras y tener que sobrevivir en otros países sin nada, lograban impresionarla para horror de su padre.

Nadie comprendía como una joven de alta cuna como ella, a veces mostraba tanta pasión en el mundo exterior.

-Lo lleva en la sangre-decía Lobo divertido cuando veía como la niña de siete años tomaba un arco emocionada y comenzaba a practicar por todo el patio de su residencia.

Que era una propiedad tan antigua como el nombre de su familia.

Corven el padre de Viana no veía con buenos ojos como la niña apuntaba y daba muy cerca del blanco dibujado por Lobo. Muy al contrario del hombre de larga cabellera negra que felicitaba a la niña y esta reía emocionada. Su padre solo veía preocupado como el cabello rubio de la niña se movía en el viento de forma salvaje al igual que sus ojos brillaban con esa picardía que le recordaba a su madre.

En paz descanse.

-Nadie de nuestra familia ha sido de esa forma-expreso su padre preocupado ganando una carcajada de parte de Lobo.

-Recuerdas las historias de tu padre, sobre un antepasado que comparte el mismo nombre que la niña…una guerrera que lucho contra los barbaros hace mil años-le dijo en tono de sorna.

Corven bufo.

Un chillido sonó antes que cayera al suelo un ave muerta con una flecha en medio de su cuerpo. Corven miro preocupado a Viana, de que hubiera sido traumatizada por matar a un animal y golpearía a Lobo de ser de esa forma.

Pero su hija con inocencia tomo el animal y lo alzo como si fuera un trofeo.

-Tengo la cena-dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Lobo se estalló en carcajadas y Corven…él estaba en el suelo desmayado.

…

Viana creció con muchas más restricciones luego de esa primera caza, donde su padre se oponía a que ella actuara de forma tan salvaje y ella por amor a él, acepto obedecer. Para todos los desconocidos ella era una joven dama con altos modales, pero nadie sabía cómo ella ansiaba la primavera cada año, donde la visita de Lobo le aseguraba largas visitas al bosque donde pudiera practicar con el arco y la navaja. Aunque cuando cumplió trece años, noto algo bastante curioso.

Un poco alejado de su hogar, pero no por más de cuatro o cinco kilómetros, se extendía un enorme bosque que se perdía a su vista. Siempre iba con Lobo por las partes cercanas y de un arroyo no pasaban. Según había entendido ese bosque era parte del patrimonio de la nación, tanto que no era talado y poca gente se adentraba a investigar.

-Existen leyendas con milenios de antigüedad, donde la gente que suele entrar no vuelve a salir-expreso Lobo un día que descansaban en el bosque.

Viana en cambio miraba fijamente el lugar con intensidad.

-Debe haber un mundo hermoso ahí adentro-dijo sonriendo, con el rabillo del ojo juro ver como una pequeña mora se movía con una leve risa infantil antes de desaparecer.

Pero al voltear a ver a Lobo para comprobar que este también lo había visto, este ya se había marchado de regreso a su hogar.

Giro a ver dentro del bosque, donde juraba ver siluetas que la animaban a entrar y perderse entre sus secretos. Estaba por dar un paso, pero suspiro antes de regresar con Lobo.

Otro día seria.

…

Con quince años siempre solía dormirse viendo la silueta del bosque a lo lejos, con ganas de ir y perderse al igual que pensaba de niña. Pero no podía. No con su padre preocupándose cada vez más por sus deseos, no cuando incluso Lobo veía con mala gana cuando ella le proponía adentrarse más, no cuando sus compañeros de colegio hablaban sobre oscuros secretos del bosque y lo que se podrían encontrar en él.

-Viana no pienses en esas cosas-decía Belicia sentada a su lado.

Su mejor y más querida amiga desde la infancia, la única que veía excitante su forma de pensar aunque no la siguiera en sus travesuras en las laderas del bosque o sus prácticas del arco.

-Mejor piensa en lo hermoso que luce el rostro de Beriac-dijo suspirando en media clase recordando el nombre del hijo del alcalde.

Soltó una leve risa.

Su amiga siempre estaba en las nubes cuando se trataba sobre su amor platónico, incluso ella ya había entrado en la edad en que los chicos le parecían atractivos. De reojo solía mirar a Robian de Castelmar, su amigo de la infancia. Belicia solía señalar que el chico, un año mayor que ella, solía mirarla siempre, pero algo en su interior le hacían rechazar esas insinuaciones. Como si dentro de ella, ese espacio especial en su corazón estuviera ya ocupado por alguien que no conocía.

Belicia decía que eso era romántico, pero que debería aprovechar la oportunidad con Robian.

Tal vez tenía razón.

Pero recordaba bien que a pesar que Robian era guapo y amable, no era como ella. El joven era de familia de dinero, siempre estaba en clases con gente popular y no había pasado necesidades. Era bueno con el esgrima y montar a caballo.

Aun así…

Ella prefería otras cosas, amaba ensuciarse en el bosque, trepar árboles, oír historias en una fogata, cazar y entrenar a sobrevivir con Lobo. Pero Robian al igual que casi todos, solo veía su lado de damisela, que amaba leer y cantar, que tenía buenos modales, que bailaba en las fiestas sociales y que vestía hermosos vestidos de verano. Solo conocía la segunda parte, la parte que no era Viana. Seguramente si la escuchara maldecir como aprendió de Lobo, si la viera luchar contra los cerdos que no querían entrar en su corral, la vez que pateo a un imbécil que quiso propasarse con ella hasta quebrarle una pierna.

Tal vez no la quisiera.

Volteo a ver por la ventana del salón de clases, donde a lo lejos muy a lo lejos, se distinguía el principio del bosque. Ese lugar que desde niña le prometía grandes aventuras si se animara a entrar por sus caminos.

-Imagínate que cuando él se me declare, va ser bajo la hermosa luz de la luna-seguía hablando Belicia.

Rio levemente antes de voltear a ver a su amiga, escuchándola hablar sobre su mundo soñado, un cuento de hadas.

Todos dejaron de hablar cuando el profesor entro. Holdar, era un tipo enorme con un humor que deseaba que los estudiantes se suicidaran, especialmente la odiaba a ella y para su fortuna era mutuo el odio. Pero era su profesor sustituto y no tenía muchas opciones. Este gran hombre hablaba con tono osco y un asentó de otro país. Dijo algo sobre un nuevo alumno y todos parecieron intrigados.

Nortia era una nación prospera, pero era conformado por grandes terrenos donde pocas personas vivían…un nuevo alumno era algo poco visto. Viana al igual que sus compañeros se vio rápidamente intrigada, aunque la mayoría se asustó un poco al ver a un joven entrar por la puerta.

Era alto, portaba el uniforme, pero seguramente la sudadera café que tenía gorro y tapaba parte de su contextura, era algo…curioso. Solo podían observar mechones verdes salir de su capucha y su rostro era tapado por su cabello.

Sus compañeros no se mostraban tan emocionados como al principio, ella en cambio lo miraba curiosa de ver un cabello verde. Vale, que en la época moderna hubiera visto por redes sociales de todo, pero era diferente verlo a través de un monitor, que cara a cara.

-Su nombre es Urian, ahora siéntate y déjame dar la clase-dijo el profesor con tono entre aburrido y fastidiado.

El chico solo camino hasta pasar a una fila del final y sentarse ante la fija mirada de todos. Viana noto como su asiento estaba casi tres detrás de ella e intento verle el rostro, algo difícil si él lo tenía viendo abajo y su pelo verde cubría la mayoría.

Pero justo antes que ella volteara, este alzo el rostro y pudo ver durante unos instantes, un intenso color verde como el bosque que tanto ansiaba ver.

Belicia la llamo y ese fue el único momento que intercambio con el chico nuevo.

…

Habían pasado dos meses desde que el nuevo estudiante había llegado, Urian, ese era su nombre. Era alguien bastante singular, nunca hablaba en clase, siempre en los recesos desaparecía a la azotea u otros lugares y no hablaba con nadie. Es más, creían que nadie lo había visto hablar. Algunos chicos de grados superiores comenzaron a molestarlo, pero este no hacía nada por defenderse y usualmente los ignoraba.

Viana miraba preocupada y algo molesta ver a Robian entre esos sujetos que lo molestaban. Urian no había hecho nada malo.

Una tarde donde el profesor la había retenido para explicarle que no aceptaría otra mala nota de matemáticas, tuvo que salir muy tarde. Curiosamente en la salida se topó con Urian, quien parecía estar sentado en la entrada del edificio viendo como la lluvia caía torrencialmente.

Sin poder evitarlo gruño.

-Mi paraguas-dijo por bajo, recordando cómo había dejado aquel preciado artefacto (en ese momento) en su alcoba, pensando que sería peso muerto.

Pero ese sonido de su parte, provoco que Urian volteara a verla fijamente. Viana quedo algo asustada al sentir nuevamente esos ojos verde profundo sobre ella, pero intento aparentar estar bien. Lobo le había enseñado lo importante que es no mostrar temor ante una presa, mucho menos ante un depredador, sabía que esto no era lo mismo, pero era lo único que podía pensar para estar tranquila.

Noto la mirada del chico aun sobre ella, quiso desaparecer, pero en su lugar pudo distinguir como la ropa del chico estaba manchada por pintura.

Su ceño se puso serio.

-Robian-mascullo algo indignada. Ese chico estaba en clase de artes ese día.

Los ojos de Urian no cambiaron, solo se puso de pie tendiéndole algo. Si bien era raro ver en las manos del joven un paraguas negro, lo más sorprendente fue ver una especie de tatuaje en la mano que le ofrecía.

Lo tomo viéndolo sorprendido.

Luego este sonrió.

Los ojos de Viana se abrieron por la impresión.

Después de eso el chico salió caminando tranquilamente por la lluvia antes de desaparecer bajo esa gran cantidad de agua, como si no le importara.

¿Qué había sido eso?

…

Al día siguiente llego al salón esperando poder devolverle el paraguas a Urian, pero este no llego en todo el día…ni el siguiente…ni de esa forma por una semana. Ninguno de sus compañeros pareció extrañarse por un chico que no hablaba, pero en cambio Viana, pasaba horas recordando la sonrisa inocente que le mostro el chico. Todo era muy confuso. No hablo con nadie del tema, el fin de semana pronto llego y con ella una agradable visita de Lobo a su hogar.

Pasaron toda la noche hablando con él y su padre sobre viejas historias que nunca se cansaba de escuchar. Sobre narradores de historias eternos, sobre arboles cantores y sobre la fuete de la juventud. Ella maravillada con esas historias, no podía evitar creer en ellas. Pues desde niña siempre había sido consiente que al menos existían criaturas magias.

Esos seres que solían salir del bosque cuando Lobo no la veía, que solían regalarle flores y vallas. Si bien había intentado convencer a Lobo, este decía que eran cuentos tontos, pero ella sabía que eran verdad.

Un sábado de madrugada era hora de su usual reto con Lobo, quien llegara con la mejor presa para el almuerzo ganaba. Antes de darse cuenta estaba en el usual límite que ellos poseían, ese arroyo que había visto muchas historias y bromas de parte de ambos. Pero ese día no se detuvo a pensar sobre las prohibiciones de su padre o las advertencias de su padrastro. Simplemente vio una silueta a lo lejos y la siguió.

Cuando paso media hora y la perdió de vista, supo que estaba metida bien adentro del bosque. Pero no sintió temor, aun cuando a lo lejos escuchaba risas infantiles de otro mundo, cuando varios ojos la miraban desde las alturas…no tuvo temor.

Se sintió en casa.

Camino risueña entre los árboles, sintiendo que las raíces se apartaban a su paso, escuchando susurros divertidos, sintiéndose parte de ese mundo.

Y camino.

Ignorando que debía hacer, solo maravillándose de cada descubrimiento.

Hasta que los rayos del sol se hicieron duros sobre su rostro y le dieron sed, donde el calor se fue y pronto descubrió que estaba oscureciendo.

Alertada y esta vez preocupada por su familia, quiso regresar, pero el bosque no se lo permitía, el camino era confuso y termino totalmente desubicada.

Luego todo fue silencio.

Un silencio profundo.

Un chapoteo la hizo voltear a su derecha, camino apresurada de pensar que había regresado al arroyo. Pero quedó inmóvil al salir de los arbustos, al ver una silueta en medio de un rio con su torso desnudo y su cabello húmedo para atrás. No fue el hecho de que todo su torso estuviera lleno de tatuajes, de viejas runas y símbolos que no conocía, fueron los ojos verde intenso que le hicieron abrir la boca incrédula.

-Urian-susurro.

Luego este salió del agua y descubrió en un chillido que estaba desnudo.

Pasaron quince minutos antes que pudiera sentirse nuevamente cómoda, por suerte el chico traía unos pantalones viejos que se puso para no quedar completamente desnudo. Esto mientras ella preparaba una fogata, dado que la noche comenzaba a caer sobre ellos y el frio no era bien recibido. Por suerte había casado un ave antes de pasar a esa parte del bosque, así que ambos pudieron comer. Pensó que Urian le vería mal por comer de forma nada femenina, pero este estaba igualmente hambriento.

Al terminar esa improvisada cena, un silencio algo incómodo los rodeo.

-Entonces…-inicio moviendo los pies.

Este alzo la vista para verla, su pelo ya seco por el calor de la fogata seguía igual de desordenado que de costumbre, pero esta vez no cubría su rostro como de costumbre.

-¿Aquí has pasado la semana?-pregunto sin saber que preguntar realmente.

Este pareció pestañear varias veces, antes de poner una mano en su mentón.

-¿Ya ha pasado una semana?-

No sabía que le sorprendía más, si el hecho de que este no parecía consiente del tiempo o que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar. De igual manera prefirió guardar su expresión de sorpresa para cuando lo reviviera en su hogar, si es que lograba salir de ese lugar.

-¿Tú también te perdiste?-pregunto ella algo preocupada.

Pero este solo la vio fijamente antes de ladear la cabeza, claramente confundido.

Su rostro era inocente.

-No me perdí, me gusta el bosque…aunque creo que suelo perder el sentido del tiempo-dijo luego de soltar una pequeña risa.

No entendía como él podía estar tan tranquilo de olvidar que había pasado una semana en medio del bosque, se preguntó que habría pensado su familia o como había sobrevivido.

Tenía muchas preguntas.

Pero estaba muy cansada.

Dio gracias mentales a todas las veces que acampo con Lobo en la intemperie. Algo alejada de la fogata se acostó y a un metro de distancia lo hizo Urian. Mientras se dormía lo vio de reojo sonreír al cielo. Era la persona más extraña que había conocido en su vida, curiosamente al mismo tiempo le era extrañamente familiar.

-Buenas noches Urian-dijo entre un bostezo.

Este giro a verle.

No sabía si era el reflejo de las llamas, pero sus ojos parecían más intensos.

Luego sonrió.

Como un niño.

-Dime solamente Uri-pidió con suavidad.

-Uri…que nombre más nostálgico-susurró antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

…

Un nuevo día encontró en el bosque, Urian no se hallaba cerca y comenzó a preocuparse. Cuando se levantó de un salto para gritar su nombre, una sombra salió de los arboles asustándola. Pero solo se trataba de Urian con una maleta sobre su hombro bastante pesada y una cara sonriente. Le parecía extraño que siendo alguien tan silencioso en el aula, fuera tan sonriente en el bosque. Suspiro al verlo. Este ignorante de todo su dilema mental, solamente le dijo que lo siguiera y la llevaría fuera del bosque.

-¿Cómo conoces tan bien el bosque si eres nuevo por aquí?-pregunto algo resentida.

Este solo rio disfrutando de sus problemas.

O solamente era feliz, quien sabe.

-No estoy seguro…aquí me siento como en mi hogar-

-¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿No se preocupan tu falta durante una semana?-

-Mis padres están de negocios en otro país, no es como si tuviéramos buena relación en realidad-

No quiso ahondar más en el tema, cada quien tiene sus asperezas con su familia.

Luego de medio día de caminata, llego al arroyo que solía ir con Lobo, ese límite establecido que ella había roto y que ahora le traería grandes castigos. Urian quien ahora traía unos calzados y una camiseta, que aparentemente guardaba en su bolsa, se detuvo para mojarse el cabello.

Ella sentada en una piedra quiso llegar a su hogar a bañarse. Su cabellera trenzada le molestaba y estaba sucia, siempre quería cortarla, pero Belicia se lo prohibía. Lleno su cantimplora pues aún faltaba largo trecho para su hogar.

Mientras hacia esa acción, se preguntó qué pensaría ahora Urian de su atuendo tan…poco femenino. En realidad parecía más un chico que otra cosa, sus ropas eran proporcionadas por Lobo y eran algo tocas. Pero el chico frente a ella estaba tranquilo con un pantalón hasta la rodilla, calzado deportivo y una camiseta que dejaba ver su piel tatuada.

Bajo la vista comprendiendo porque siempre portaba sudadera.

-¿Esos tatuajes…?-dejo la pregunta al aire pensando que podría ser muy indiscreta.

No eran amigos.

Solo dos conocidos que se toparon en medio de un bosque encantado.

No sabía cuál de las dos afirmaciones le causaba más molestia.

Pero realmente Urian no parecía molesto, seguía sonriendo cálidamente como si no le molestara su intromisión a su vida privada, algo que alguien como ella, que no era ni su amiga, debería hacer.

-Puedes tomarlo como una rebelión a mi familia…pero por alguna razón me siento como si fuera yo mismo con ellos-expreso con una leve sonrisa.

Viana asintió antes de seguir su camino.

Al llegar al límite del bosque, noto como Urian se detenía a su lado. Este le revolvía el pelo antes de ir por otro lado…probablemente más cerca de su hogar. No entendió su reacción hasta que llego fuera del bosque y se topó con un gran tumulto de gente donde su padre y Lobo resaltaban.

Y los gritos de enojo no tardaron en llegar.

…

Un mes como castigo no era algo malo, pero tres meses sin ir al bosque era algo que si le dolía como castigo. Ese regreso a clases fue bastante deprimente, al parecer su padre había hecho un escándalo cuando ella no regreso junto con Lobo (quien se había quedado a buscarla y por eso estaba resentido). Ese lunes estaba con una gran lluvia, como era común en la temporada de primavera. Al llegar a su salón busco inconscientemente a Urian, quien estaba sentado solitario en un rincón con su usual sudadera.

Tan sombrío como siempre.

Frunció el ceño al verlo solitario.

Un destello fugaz llego a su mente, la imagen del chico riendo al lado del rio. Con su cabello húmedo y vistiendo tranquilamente. Se veía tan natural en el bosque.

Bufo antes de tomar las cosas de su usual asiento, para desconcierto de Belicia quien había entrado. Todos quedaron en silencio cuando ella se puso en el asiento al lado de Urian, que usualmente estaba vacío. Incluso entre todo su cabello noto la mirada desconcertada del joven.

Tomo aire.

Bien. Ella siempre solía hacer las cosas para que otros estuvieran alegres por ella, pero no podía dejar a Urian solo, no cuando él se tomó la molestia de ayudarle. Algo en su interior le decía que no solo era por eso, pero lo ignoro cuanto pudo.

Soltó el aire antes de ver al chico con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Uri-dijo sonriente…luego todo fue caos y rumores durante los siguientes dos meses.

…

Decir que todos estaban impresionados por que una chica como Viana le hablara tan tranquilamente a un raro como Urian…era poco. No había día que la gente no murmurara sobre el tema, pues siendo un lugar donde había poco de que hablar, cualquier nuevo chisme era bien recibido. Para su sorpresa Urian no solía prestarles atención, a su lado solía ser más amable que de costumbre pero silencioso, no era hasta que lo veía fuera de clases o en un lugar solo los dos, donde se quitaba la sudadera y sonreía abiertamente. Para su mala suerte y su castigo, solo podía verlo en clases y en los almuerzos.

Pero si bien no lo conocía tanto como quisiera, a su lado ella se sentía tranquila, a gusto.

Podía ser ella misma.

-Esto sabe muy bien Viana-dijo Uri probando del pastel de chocolate que le llevo ese día.

Ella soltó una risa algo tonta.

-Estoy castigada y solo puedo estar en la casa, al menos en la cocina las empleadas me ayudan para no aburrirme-expreso con pesar.

Solo un mes más.

-Cuando te liberen del castigo podemos ir al bosque-dijo el chico que ese día estaba sin sudadera en la azotea a su lado.

Era curioso, si bien cualquier persona pudiera clasificarlo de maleante con sus tatuajes, ella no se imaginaba verlo de otra manera. Además podía casi jurar que era alguien inofensivo y tan inocente, que no lastimaría a nadie.

-Eso espero, quiero volver a ir tan al interior como la vez pasada-indico en un susurro perdiendo su vista en aquel majestuoso lugar lejano.

Noto como Urian estaba en silencio, antes de tragar otra porción de postre.

-¿Tú crees en los rumores que hay del bosque?-le pregunto él con la vista perdida en el mismo punto.

En cualquier otra situación y cualquier otra persona, probablemente hubiera dicho que no, pondría una máscara indiferente y se largaría sin ser grosera.

Pero era Uri.

Él no la juzgaría, no, él no.

-Por supuesto…estoy segura que he visto las criaturas del bosque, como si me alentaran a seguirlas-indico en voz baja y cerrando los ojos.

Por eso no vio como Uri bajaba la vista algo preocupado. Pero con decisión lo vio alzar el rostro y ella se impresiono de la profundidad de su mirada.

-Yo sé cómo llegar…donde los arboles cantan-dijo sin vacilación en su mirada.

En cambio Viana se preguntó cómo conocería ese rumor, como sabría que ese era uno de sus sueños.

Y puede que fuera estúpido, pero una idea llego a la mente de Viana.

…

Una semana después su padre tuvo que tomar viaje a otro país, una nación con la que estaría haciendo contratos y se había llevado a Lobo. Luego de suplicarle a su quería nodriza y antigua niñera Dorea, logro convencerla de que no dijera nada. Sabía que estaría castigada de por vida, que era estúpido confiar en Uri, que probablemente moriría en medio del bosque. Pero ese era un sueño en su interior, más grande que su razonamiento.

Así que no bien pasada una hora del viaje de su padre, aprovechando sus vacaciones de un mes de su instituto y agradeciendo su jodida buena suerte.

Se topó con Uri en el arroyo del bosque, con ropas tan cómodas como cuando lo vio aquel día en el bosque. Este sonrió radiante al verla y ella supo que era su decisión la acertada.

Se limitó a seguirlo durante los siguientes cuatro días de viaje, estaba agotada y sorprendida de cuan hondo era ese lugar. Pero no se quejó. Veía asombrada como este se desenvolvía tan bien en el bosque, como si hubiera estado ahí toda una vida.

-Es curioso…a veces me siento parte del bosque-comento al aire Uri una tarde del viaje.

Ella quien había pasado de la adrenalina inicial, se preocupó de que pasaría si la gente se enteraba que se había perdido en lo hondo del bosque con un muchacho. Jamás dejarían de hablar mal de ella, mancharía el nombre de su familia. Sería una vergüenza.

Pero cada que pensaba en eso, Uri llegaba para mostrarle alguna cosa fabulosa del lugar.

Luego algo paso.

Ella se detuvo sujetando con fuerza el brazo del chico, este confundido volteo a ver…y ambos lo vieron. Un pequeño ser que no era humano, sino algo mágico, sentado en un tronco viéndolos mientras reía alegre. Ella quien siempre fue burlada por Lobo cuando comentaba eso, giro a ver a Uri para asegurar que eso si estaba ahí.

Este pestañeo antes de saludar con su mano.

El ser mágico soltó una risa antes de desaparecer con agilidad entre la espesura del bosque.

-¿Viste eso?-pregunto emocionada.

Urian por toda respuesta asintió con una sonrisa.

Y Viana supo por fin, que no estaba loca.

…

Varios días de viaje les tomo llegar adentro del bosque, donde ella tomaba baños rápidos en los ríos pues los seres mágicos no dejaban de hostigarla para bromear a su costa. Con Urian eran más tranquilos, pero más de algún hada se solía acostar en su cabeza para dormir mientras caminaban. Ella estaba tan maravillada, que no se preocupaba por el viaje de regreso, deseaba quedarse ahí toda una vida, disfrutando de ese mundo que nadie parecía conocer.

Un día Uri se detuvo frente a un enorme árbol, cuyas copas se perdían en el cielo y sus hojas enormes se movían para entonar una canción mágica. Pero lejos del asombro que espero tener Viana, todo le pareció tan familiar que solo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Como si esperaba que eso estuviera ahí de verdad.

Luego siguieron caminando, y vieron más arboles…cada uno con una melodía alegre que dejaba todo como si fuera un sueño.

Con temor a despertar, volteo a ver a Uri, pero este estaba detenido en medio de un extraño claro con ojos llorosos.

-¡Uri!-chillo temiendo que algo malo le pasara.

Pero este solo estaba de rodillas llorando, cuando esta estuvo frente a él, intento sonreír con una mueca.

-Estoy bien…solo…me sentí terriblemente nostálgico por alguna razón, siempre me pasa en este lugar-explico intentando limpiar sus ojos.

Ella sonrió intentando aliviarlo, pero al ver que las lágrimas no se detenían, lo atrajo a sí misma en un abrazo como si lo acunara. Mientras la canción de los árboles se transformaba en una dulce balada que hizo que el chico se durmiera en su regazo.

No sabía cuándo había pasado de ese entonces.

Pero antes de caer dormida…escucho una voz.

-Es la humana…la humana que salvo nuestro pueblo-se escuchaba entre las copas de los árboles.

Asustada se medió incorporo, pero Uri aun seguía en sus piernas y eso la descoloco. Había estado tan relajada esos días en el bosque, que había olvidado que podrían ser atacados…por lo que fuera. Pero en vez de un terrible monstruo salido de cuento de hadas, solo apareció una luz verdosa frente a ella, sin forma, solo…era una hermosa luz.

Se relajó de algún modo.

-No se dé qué hablas-dijo algo insegura de cómo hablar.

Anteriormente las otras criaturas no habían mostrado alguna forma de comunicarse, solo solían bromear a su costa. Este era el primer contacto donde comprendía alguno de ellos. Los nervios de la primera vez, de saber que podría decirle, le hicieron preocuparse.

-Hace muchos siglos, una humana que compartía tu alma nos protegió…nuestra muestra de agradecimiento fue permitirte reunirte con tu amado nuevamente-dijo la luz revoloteando sobre el rostro dormido de Uri.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro sin comprender por qué.

Seguía sin saber de qué hablaba ese ser, pero decidió escuchar si continuaba hablando.

-El alma de ser que llamaste Uri hace siglos, estaba destinada a volver a nacer como otro árbol cantor…pero nuestro pueblo fue benevolente para dejar que sus caminos se juntaran, todo como muestra de nuestra gratitud, pequeña rencarnación de Viana-

Bajo el rostro sin comprender bien que pasaba, toco lentamente la mejilla de Urian cuyos parpados estaban moviéndose levemente.

Estaba despierto.

-¿Un árbol cantor?-pregunto por Urian, sentía que él también querría saber que pasaba como ella.

La luz pareció parpadear un poco.

-Urian formo parte de nuestra familia en el bosque como árbol cantor hace siglos, pero su amor por la humana Viana lo separaron del bosque. Pero en su interior su alma quería pisar nuevamente esta tierra una vez más, aunque ahora como humano no es tan difícil…cuídalo bien pequeña Viana, una segunda oportunidad no le pasa a cualquiera-

Y la luz desapareció.

Y ella solo suspiro.

La mano que tenía en el suelo fue cubierta por otra más grande, bajo el rostro para ver como Urian tenía una expresión seria viendo a nada en específico. Con los ojos rojos por el previo llanto.

-Viana-llamo el chico en un susurro.

Lo vio notando su expresión preocupada.

-No sé qué paso hace siglos, pero…me agradas-

Sonrió mientras acariciaba los cabellos del chico con los ojos cerrados.

-Tú también me agradas Uri-

-No sé si sea de la misma manera que tú me agradas-

Se sonrojo levemente al notar la mirada intensa de esos ojos verdosos. No era tan idiota para no comprender que pasaba por la mente de Uri, tampoco de saber si esas emociones dentro de ella le pertenecían, pero cuando veía esos ojos, sentía un gran cariño.

Así que sonrió.

-Quiero besarte-dijo el chico con convicción totalmente incorporado a su lado.

Soltó una carcajada que provoco que los arboles volvieran a cantar. La melodía alegre de los árboles, fueron quienes le dieron un tinte aún más mágico cuando unió sus labios a los de un confundido Uri. Al separarse unos momentos después, el chico pestañeo antes de sonreír algo tonto.

-¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?-pregunto con tal inocencia, que ella soltó otra risa.

…

Prácticamente debieron volar entre los árboles para regresar a su hogar, aunque ella se sonrojo levemente al recordar algunos descansos en medio del bosque para besar al chico. Llegaron justo un día antes de que su padre llegara, este la miro intrigado al ver el número de cortes en su cuerpo y su piel algo tostada. Pudo haber incrementado el tiempo de su castigo, pero solo suspiro agotado.

Volver a clases significaba volver a ver a Uri, así que animada salió ese regreso de clases sin desayunar. Estaba como en una nube, con los recuerdos de algunos mensajes esporádicos al chico los tres días anteriores. Entre ellos estaban decidiendo que debían volver hacer una visita al interior del bosque, pero conllevaría mucho tiempo antes que las situaciones volvieran a darse.

Al llegar al edificio que era su colegio. Se sorprendió de ver como Robian sujetaba del cuello a Urian que lucía una mirada extrañamente fiera. Ignorando los gritos de Belicia se abalanzo hasta Robian donde sujeto su brazo provocando que soltara a Uri. Este giro a verla sorprendido, pero ella se puso frente al chico de cabello verdoso viendo enojada a Robian.

Todo su buen humor al carajo.

-¿Qué crees que haces con Uri?-le indico furiosa.

Todos comenzaron a susurras, no acostumbrados a su posible mal humor. De reojo noto como Urian la veía asombrado antes de negar con una leve sonrisa.

Ese chico siempre sonreía para ella, sin importar que le pasara.

-No te metas Viana, esto no es tu asunto-indico Robian viéndola resentido.

Eso la enojo aún más.

-Lo que tengas que hablar con mi novio es mi asunto-le indico en la cara roja como un tomate.

Todos incluidos Uri voltearon a verla sorprendidos, le dirigió una mirada incrédula al chico de cabello verde, era un claro "No me mires tú también así", este parecía querer soltar una carcajada, pero solo se encogió de hombros viendo a otro lado levemente rojo.

Noto la cara de incredulidad de Robian, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse hecho una furia.

Poco a poco la multitud se disipo, hasta que solo quedaron Uri y ella. Preocupada estuvo por ir ayudarlo, pero este solo se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas. Su capucha estaba para atrás y su pelo dejaba ver su rostro, junto una marca en su mejilla y un poco de sangre roja saliendo de su labio.

-¿Somos novios?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa radiante.

Ella volteo el rostro sonrojado.

-Pues eso supongo-susurro incomoda sacando una sonrisa radiante del chico.

Poco después comprendió que Robian había estado molesto con Uri por pasar tiempo con ella, que ese puñetazo fue cuando Uri se negó alejarse de Viana. Pero eso fue mucho tiempo después que lo supo, cuando los años habían pasado, cuando el noviazgo dio paso a un compromiso, donde en medio de la boda Robian se disculpó con Uri por su comportamiento de la adolescencia. Fue varios meses después de esa boda cuando ella le pregunto por el tema y este le conto.

-En realidad estaba preocupado, ya sabes que todo lo que paso en el bosque no te importara-dijo Uri mientras tomaba agua del arroyo.

Nuevamente iban a visitar el lugar donde los arboles cantaban, saludando a las criaturas que se topaban y que miraban risueñas su llegada.

Después de todo su hogar era una cómoda casa construida cerca de la entrada del bosque, mientras todos se alejaban de esos lugares, para ellos dos era su segundo hogar.

-Eres un tonto Uri, por supuesto que fue importante para mí-dijo ella sonrojada mientras mojaba sus pies algo adoloridos.

Estaban hinchados.

Pero con tres meses de embarazo y su sobreprotectora familia, probablemente no podría volver a visitar el bosque hasta que su pequeño bebe (el cual no era uno, sino dos, mellizos aunque aún no lo supiera) creciera. Así que ante las protestas de todos, ella dijo que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo.

Uri solo negó divertido antes de tenderle una mano cuando estuvieron listos.

Viana la sujeto emocionada, sintiendo un calor dentro de ella que borraba aquellos sueños extraños que tenía, donde Uri salía de la casa y la luz del sol lo convertía en un árbol. Pues ese no era su Uri, no era el chico que estaba a su lado. El hombre que le proporcionaba un calor cada noche a su lado, que su sonrisa iluminaba sus temores y su mano le daba fuerzas.

Pero dentro de ella sabía, que esa era su segunda oportunidad.

Un regalo del bosque por haberlo salvado.

Hace mil años.

 **Fin**

 _Esta historia me encanto, me leí el libro en menos de dos días y apenas lo termine, esta historia llego a mi mente._

 _Espero les gustara._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
